Episode 01 (W)
is the first episode of the Danball Senki W anime adaptation. It aired on 18th January 2012. Chronology The episode begins with the protagonist, a young 14 years old male LBX player named Ban Yamano, is heading to the Tokio Sia Department Store for the announcement of the latest LBX model manufactured by Tiny Orbit, greeting several people on his way. A mysterious boy appeared and is playing an arcade game of LBX against a young man. He easily wins the match, thus achieving his twenty consecutive wins. Later, he claims his prize, the limited edition Space Hero Senshiman custom figure at the counter. When he was about to leave, the young man challenges him for a rematch but he refuses, thus resulting in making the young man angry but fortunately, one of the workers stopped the young man from starting a fight. The boy begins to leave but accidentally bumps into a mysterious man and drop his prize. He apologizes and the man gives him his prize back, leaving the boy without saying a word. The mysterious boy later sits on a bench, opening his prize, checking whether his figure was alright. He is shocked to see that instead of the Space Hero Senshiman custom figure, a LBX called Perseus is in the box. He begins to test out Perseus but he is struggling with it, not being able to control it properly. He then meets Ban after Perseus almost jumped on Ban. Hiro tried to use it again and managed to control it thanks to Ban's guidance. They revealed their name to each other before Ban's departure. and Ami waiting for Ban.]] Upon Ban's arrival at Tokio Sia Department Store, he meets his best friends, Kazuya Aoshima and Ami Kawamura who were waiting for him. The exhibition is about to start and Ban, Kazu and Ami see the new LBX model. Soon, Takuya Uzaki announces Tiny Orbit's latest LBX model, Achilles Deed. Takuya stated that Achilles Deed will be released worldwide. Hiro saw a vision of LBXs rampaging in Tokio Sia Department Store and then rushed to Tokio Sia Department Store. Achilles Deed somehow starts to rampage and starts attacking people in the store. The LBXs inside Toys Craft store also started to rampage. Ban, Kazu and Ami use their LBXs, Odin, Fenrir and Pandora to stop the rampaging LBXs. Fenrir and Pandora however get destroyed by the rampaging LBXs and Kazu and Ami get gassed by sleeping gas, falling unconscious. Ban struggles with the rampaging LBXs, stating that there are too many. Hiro appears and helps Ban out with his Perseus. The rampaging LBXs surround Hiro and Hiro falls over, losing some clothes in the process, and he wears some new clothes that he found in the clothes store. Hiro is again surrounded by the rampaging LBXs and he jumps into the fountain, losing his glasses. Ban asks if Hiro is alright and says that his glasses are gone. Hiro says that the glasses where just for looks and that he can see perfectly. Achilles Deed appears before them and the mysterious man from earlier throws a D-Egg to Ban, bringing the battle inside a Diorama. Ban and Hiro start their battle against Achilles Deed but struggle against. Achilles Deed uses Black Storm, destroying Odin, and uses spare time to escape from the Diorama. Ban grabs his destroyed Odin and griefs about it. Ban gets to know that his Kazu and Ami are kidnapped by the rampaging LBXs and Ban, Hiro and the mysterious man then run outside to see that an explosion has occured. A masked man then appears on the screen and announces that he is a part of the new group, Detector. Major Events *Hiro and Cobra make their first debut. *Hiro obtained his first LBX, Perseus. *Takuya Uzaki announced Tiny Orbit's latest LBX model, Achilles Deed. *Achilles Deed used Black Storm for the first time. *Pandora and Fenrir have been destroyed by rampaging LBXs. *Odin have been destroyed by Achilles Deed's Black Storm. *Ami and Kazu were kidnapped by the LBXs. Debut Characters *'Hiro Oozora ' *'Cobra' *'Ban Yamano' (W Debut) *'Takuya Uzaki' (W Debut) *'Kazuya Aoshima' (W Debut) *'Ami Kawamura' (W Debut) LBXs *'Perseus' *'Achilles Deed' *'Odin' (W Debut) *'Fenrir' (W Debut) *'Pandora' (W Debut) *'Deqoo' (W Debut) *'Deqoo Kai' (W Debut) *'Amazoness' (W Debut) *'Inbit' (W Debut) *'Warrior' (W Debut) *'Ortega' (W Debut) *'Gladiator' (W Debut) *'Kunoichi' (W Debut) *'Buld' (W Debut) *'Titan' (W Debut) *'Kabuto' (W Debut) *'Buld Kai' (W Debut) *'Queen' (W Debut) *'Musha' (W Debut) *'Zuul' (W Debut) *'Nazuu' (W Debut) *'Joker' (W Debut) *'Deqoo Ace' (W Debut) Attack Functions used *'Gungnir' (W Debut) *'Black Storm' (Debut) Navigation Category:Danball Senki W Episodes